Pedro II (Civ6)
Great Person refunds 20% of their point cost. |agenda-name = Patron of the Arts |agenda-description = Will recruit as many Great People as possible, and likes civilizations that do not compete for Great People. Dislikes civilizations who take Great People from him. |religion = Catholicism |quote = I do not know of a task more noble than to direct young minds and prepare the men of tomorrow. }} Dom Pedro II (2 December 1825 – 5 December 1891), nicknamed "the Magnanimous," was the second and last ruler of the Empire of Brazil. He leads the Brazilians in Civilization VI. As much as Qin Shi Huang covets wonders, Pedro covets Great People. Intro Your people look to you, Emperor Pedro II, to lead Brazil onto the world stage. Use your reputation as a patron of artists, scientists, and engineers to draw the greatest minds to our fertile home. For it is in the lush rainforests, teeming with life, that your people thrive. Watch them in the Carnival as they dance the samba in celebration of your great feats, Pedro the Magnanimous. In-Game Pedro II's unique agenda is called Patron of the Arts. He desires Great People and dislikes civilizations who get the Great People he was trying to acquire. Pedro's leader ability, Magnanimous, allows him to recoup 20% of the Great Person points used after recruiting or patronizing a Great Person. Detailed Approach Pedro will always provide plenty of competition for Great People from his home in the Rainforest. Choosing which Rainforest tiles to keep for adjacency and which to clear to slip in districts is always a tricky decision for Brazil, but when set up properly, their cities can be powerful generators of , , and : all useful commodities when pursuing Great People. Holding Carnivals can also help them earn even more Great People. Carnival's emphasis on Great Artists gives them a slight edge toward the Culture Victory, but Great Person generation can lead them effectively along any of the victory paths. Lines Pedro II is voiced by Renato Belschansky. He speaks Brazilian Portuguese. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Imagine all the amazing things the brilliant minds of my nation will accomplish. (Imagine todas as conquistas surpreendentes que as mentes brilhantes da minha nação realizarão.) Agenda-based Disapproval: Your finest engineers and architects would be happier in a place where they could grow. Brazil, for instance. (Os seus melhores engenheiros e arquitetos seriam mais felizes num lugar onde pudessem crescer. No Brasil, por exemplo.) Attacked: You can see how fruitless this will be for you, no? (Você verá como será infrutífero, não é?) Declares War: I have to do this, for the sake of progress if nothing else. You must be opposed. (Tenho que fazer isso em benefício do progresso. É preciso combatê-lo.) Defeated: May God grant me these last wishes -- peace and prosperity for Brazil. (Que Deus me conceda esses últimos desejos-Paz e prosperidade para o Brasil.) Greeting: Good day. It is an honor to meet you in person. It seems great minds do attract each other, after all. (Bom dia. É uma honra conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Parece que mentes brilhantes se atraem.) Unvoiced Delegation: Will you receive our diplomatic delegation in your capital? Accepts a Delegation: We are happy to welcome your delegation in our capital. Trade Deal Accepted: Wonderful. Trade Deal Refused: That is unfortunate. Refuses a Declaration of Friendship: We are not interested at this time. Denounced by Player: This situation is going to get worse before it gets any better. Denounces Player: The world needs to be aware of your transgressions. Invitation to Capital: Let us exchange diplomatic courtesies. Tell me of your capital, and I will tell you of mine. Invitation to City: Come to Brasil! Do you know how to dance samba? It doesn’t matter, you will enjoy the Carnival regardless. Accepts Player's Invitation: Yes. You have my gratitude. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Pedro II's appearance in the final version of the game is different from his appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted him with darker hair. * Pedro II is, along with Gandhi and Montezuma, one of three leaders from Civilization V to return in vanilla Civilization VI. * Pedro II's diplomacy screen shows a ship cruising in the waters from Rio de Janeiro on a cool afternoon with the tower from Ilha Fiscal Palace in the distance. * Pedro II's leader ability is his nickname, while his leader agenda references his patronage and great interest for the arts and sciences. Gallery File:Txty7 civilization vi brazil pedro hero.jpg|Promotional image of Pedro II File:Pedro II loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Pedro II on the loading screen File:Pedro II in 1850.jpg|An 1850 portrait of Pedro II by François-René Moreaux (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Brazilian